A Ghost in Waterloo Station
by Anbu-chan
Summary: "Welcome aboard the Ghost in Waterloo Station where the everyday world's your point of departure, but the place of arrival is never the shore you started from!" Sakura gulped as she stepped off the train. When she got on that train, she had no intention of arriving in another world! "Damn," she muttered. "I don't think I'm in London anymore..." AU, multisaku, full summary inside.
A/N: Hello, friends! It's Anbu-chan here, and I am really proud to present this story, _A Ghost in Waterloo Station._ It is my baby, a story I started back when I watched a movie called _Spirited Away,_ which some of you may know, back in seventh grade. I've obviously improved it since then. I want to say thank you to my beta reader for this story, Krisymkk! She was such a doll to work with! :) Now that I'm a little more confident with my writing, I have unleashed this monster of a story (originally a one-shot) to see what you guys think. I know my fans of _The Barista_ probably want to shoot me for posting another story when I'm never regularly updating that one, but it's a work in progress, guys. Don't fret! I hope you enjoy this story!

P.S.: I know I have a poll up, and honestly this story isn't the top option (it's like, almost last place right now) but whatever. That's not stopping me, I'm still posting this. XD

Story: A Ghost in Waterloo Station

Summary: "Welcome to Waterloo Station, where the everyday world's your point of departure, but the place of arrival is never the shore you started from!" Sakura gulped as she stepped off the train. When she stepped on that train, she had no intention of arriving in another world! "Damnit..." she muttered. "I don't think I'm in London anymore..." (Also: "An old lady indirectly told me not to board a train to the college of my dreams and I stupidly ignored her wise words only to fins myself in a city that I nor the Internet has ever heard of, which is filled with guys who have better hair than me and guys who wear glasses and stalk girls for their pedo-masters!" Sakura cried. Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond to that.) Naruto AU; MultixSaku; Three/Five-shot.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own the book "A Ghost in Waterloo Station," the poem Eurydice, Naruto, or Spirited Away. Everything in this story belongs to their rightful owners.

~A Ghost in Waterloo Station~

 **~I am not afraid as I descend~**

Sakura looked at the stairs that led into the infamous subway part of _Waterloo Station_ , college papers gripped tightly in one hand. In her other hand she held her suitcase.

She felt the cool wind on her neck, and glanced once more at the overcast sky that she had come to love. Taking one last look at the crowded, lively streets of London; she turned to the train station entrance and stepped forward.

She placed her feet carefully, as the darkness of the subway station swallowed her bright existence in its black, gaping mouth.

 **~Step by step, leaving behind the salt wind~**

The dreary station looked as if it hadn't seen maintenance in years. That was the first thing Sakura noticed when her bright eyes adjusted to the light change. She took in the old poem painted on the once upon dirty white walls, and the never ending sound of dripping water. A doubtful look crossed the young womans face, and she turned to the precious papers in her hand.

 _Congratulations, Haruno Sakura!_

 _You have been accepted into Konoha! We look forward to having another accomplished student of your caliber enrolled with us. You have been given exactly one month to pack all your belongings and make your way to the campus. If you have a car, we will give you a parking spot, and if you do not, you can take the train station._

 _You will be boarding with three other students. All official papers will need to be handed in at the front desk promptly upon your arrival. Please see the ticket below for information on transportation._

 _Please try to arrive as soon as possible; the teachers will not hold their lessons for stragglers._

 _ **Headmaster T. Senju**_ _._

"Well," She drawled. "This is indeed the place..."

Sending a slightly disappointed look around her, Sakura was bewildered that the esteemed school would use such a run down establishment for the transportation of their students. She wasn't complaining, no. Who could complain when they, out of hundreds of thousands of people who applied, got accepted when so few did? She was merely stumped by the appearance of the ghostly underground train station. She had been expecting something a little, well, less dingy for such an exalted place of education. _Waterloo's_ tracks spanned all throughout the United Kingdom; it was the most frequent and popular way of travel for locals. She had used it before to visit her grandparents who lived out in Wales. Granted, she had never been in this section of the train station. Taking another look, she deduced that nearly no one used this section anymore. It was odd.

Sakura's thought process was soon disrupted, when the sound of an engine roaring in the distant tunnels caught her attention. She was about to step closer to the boarding area, when a voice from behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"Whats a pretty little lass like you doing down in the belly of 'ole _Waterloo?_ " A voice croaked. Sakura turned, and found the owner to be a little old woman with a walking aid.

Sakura discerned the slight scottish drawl to her talking, and her twinkling brown eyes.

"Waiting for my train?" The answer came out as more of a question, and Sakura winced. That had come out more sarcastic than she had intended. "May I help you?" Sakura asked hesitantly, unsure of why this woman would strike a conversation with her of all people.

The old lady sighed. "Nothing you could fix, lass. I'm just a curious old bat. Wasn't expecting someone so bright to be here, of all places."

Sakura grinned wryly. In a dreary place such as this, it was hard to miss her cherry blossom pink hair.

"Are you waiting for someone?" The pinkette asked, searching the nearly empty boarding station, letting her eyes rove over the few occupants of the subway station.

The stranger turned her wise gaze upon Sakura; giving her the impression that she wasn't look at her, but _through_ her. It was certainly unpleasant, feeling so exposed by just a simple glance. It was the old lady's turn to grin. "You could say I'm waiting for someone..." She trailed off, a far away look in her eyes. The younger girl shifted slightly, and the old lady snapped out of her reverie.

"You said you were waiting to board the next train?" The white haired woman intrigued.

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah, I'm heading off to college, and this is the easiest way to get there."

Her companion hummed in the back of her throat.

"Do you like stories, lass?" She asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Sakura smiled, albeit slightly hesitantly. "Sure." What harm could come from a little story? A new lesson was always to be learned with a new tale.

"You know, I've been around for a while," the aged stranger started off, wrinkled hands gripping her cane. "I used to always look for the next adventure, next opportunity. I eventually grew out of that stage of my life and matured. I had a family. I became grounded. But, my grandson never did. He was a restless soul, that boy.

"He believed in eternal art. He wanted to make sure the beauty of today would not be lost on the people of tomorrow."

Sakura's lips twitched upwards at this. It was a wonderful and noble thing to do with one's passion.

"My grandson wanted to pursue his art, so he planned to take a train up to Scotland where he would spend his days painting the beautiful sea coasts and rolling green hills and misty mountains. He was no older than twenty-four when he stepped onto 'ole _Waterloo._ The moment he got on that train, I knew my grandson was never coming back to me."

Sakura was startled by that revelation. It was an unexpected turn to the story. "What do you mean he never came back?"

The old woman smiled sadly. "It's been twenty-two years since I saw him. No one remembered him, not even his parents. Everyone thought I was the crazy one."

The pinkette furrowed her eyebrows. It was one thing to go missing, and no one being able to find you, but for his entire existence to be erased was just impossible.

 **~Blowing up the corrugated river~**

"It was like he never existed. No one asked, no one remembered... All that is except for me."

Emerald green eyes scrutinized the weathered wrinkled face of the woman she had been talking to, searching for any dishonesty. She was met with nothing but pure sincerity. Despite the truthfulness of the storyteller, the story itself was a hard pill to swallow. Sakura was not a believer of the supernatural, but this tale was beginning to sound more and more like it. The old woman was pushing a worn out piece of paper into her hands, fracturing her previous thoughts with the action. Taking it gently, she turned the blank piece of paper over, and came upon the picture of a young man.

What caught her eye first was his beautiful, bright burgundy hair, curling around his face like a halo. Porcelain skin and delicate features gave him an almost doll like appearance. Half-lidded hazel eyes stared back at her; his pretty face set in a peaceful expression.

A very misplaced feeling of déjà vu washed over the college student for she had never met this man before. She would've remembered a face like his.

The high-pitched whistling of a train caught the doctor-in-training completely off guard, and she orbited her head to look for the culprit. A train pulled into the station with a mighty sigh. Glancing down at her ticket, and seeing the name on the paper matched the train in front of her confirmed this was indeed the one she was supposed to board. Turning to her old companion with the intentions of saying goodbye, Sakura froze.

There was no one there.

It was as if she was just a figment of Sakura's wild imagination. But that couldn't be possible; she still had the picture clenched gently in her grasp. Flipping it over once more, she found something that hadn't been there before. A name.

 _Sasori Akasuna_

"Sasori, huh?" Sakura looked at the piercing eyes and red hair. "It fits."

She shook her head and pushed the strange encounter to the back of her mind as she stepped onto the cart, luggage in tow.

Placing it overhead, she found a spot away from the other passengers and got comfortable. Just as she was settling in, the overhead speakers turned on, and a female attendant began talking.

 **"Hello~ and welcome aboard the** _ **Ghost in Waterloo,**_ **where the everyday world's your point of departure, but the place of arrival is never the shore you started from!"**

Sakura gave the speakers a strange look. _What? This is one weird train..._

The train lurched forward, and Sakura glanced back at the platform she had stood on a few minutes earlier. She did a double take when she thought she had seen brown eyes twinkle back at her, but by then the platform had slipped out of view. She rubbed her temples. _I simply did not get enough sleep last night, that is all._ Speaking of sleep, the young woman sighed, and rested her head against the glass of her window seat. Perhaps she should get some rest, considering the strange events that had plagued her since she entered the station. She was probably hallucinating, considering the little sleep she had gotten last night, insomnia induced by her nerves. It was going to be a long ride, so the pinkette gathered her pocketbook close to her and checked the time on her smartphone. Sighing, Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head once more. Her head was blissfully quiet as she entered the land of dreams, but the image of vivid burgundy hair and sharp hazel eyes burned a hole in the pocket of her jeans, unwilling to be forgotten.

~A Ghost in Waterloo Station~

Emerald green eyes snapped open. Sakura jolted forward in sudden alertness. There was no explaining the impetuous awakening, but she just had a feeling, and her gut hadn't been wrong before.

Looking around her, she noted she was still in the train, and her bag was still with her. Surreptitiously, she glimpsed at the people around her and distinguished that even the same people as before were on. They hadn't moved and were remaining inconspicuous in their seats. But, stretching, she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her person, even though no one had been looking in her direction. The sensation made her skin crawl.

She sat there, restless for a few more minutes, until she checked her phone and realized her stop was coming up soon. Waiting excitedly, Sakura got up the moment the train stopped, and rushed onto the awaiting platform.

 **"Welcome to Konohagakure Prefecture. Thank you for traveling with** _ **The Ghost in Waterloo Station.**_ **"**

"Konohagakure Prefecture?" Sakura asked incredulously as she watched the people around her bustle by, her red luggage in hand. " _Ghost in Waterloo Station?!"_ Her confusion and worry was reaching new heights with each passing second.

"Where the hell am I?" Sakura spun on her heel and watched in horror as the train sped off before she could ask any questions. Running back to the platform, she saw the train disappear in the darkness. "Konohagakure... Kinda like Konoha Academy. Maybe this is the little city the campus is in? That makes sense..." Sakura muttered to herself. It wasn't completely unheard of for a big college campus to have a mini city built around it.

She pulled out her phone and immediately went to Google, hoping that she'd somehow never heard of a Konohagakure Prefecture before, and she was just living under a rock, as per usual. She stared at the bright, little screen as the results popped up, and felt her stomach plummet. The internet told her her, no, there is no Konohagakure, nor is there a Konoha Academy.

"This is impossible..." She breathed, eyes wide and glued to the screen of her smartphone. She went to call her parents, but realized she had no calling signal. "No," she whispered. The overwhelming urge to laugh hysterically until tears came, or scream until tears came, was pushed down as the pinkette tried to calm herself. She was tempted to do both, as the end result was eventually tears anyway.

"Ok, first I need to find out where I am, and then find out a way to get home." This sounded much easier said than done in her mind. She made her way up the stairs and past the grandeur of the golden-lit lobby and into the streets. Apple-green eyes stretched wide as they could at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Damn it..." She cursed. "Maybe I should have believed that old lady after all..." Looking around her once more, she sighed. "I don't think I'm in London anymore…"

Turning in a random direction, she pulled at her suitcase, feeling completely exhausted already.

"Miss, wait!" Someone shouted in the grey crowd. Sakura ignored it, it probably wasn't directed at her.

She continued in her aimless journey, when the same voice rang out behind her, yet much closer. She swiveled her head and confronted warm coal grey eyes and deep tear troughs.

The very handsome individual before her smiled minutely and held out his large hand. "Miss, I believe this is yours."

He held out her wallet. "Kami, I didn't even realize I lost it. Thank you so much, sir." She smiled sincerely back at him, green eyes gleaming in her happiness and relief.

He didn't smile again, but his eyes were warm. The young woman had to look up at the stranger with the scorching eyes and ashy black hair framing his face. Something was telling her this guy was safe.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, where are we?" She inquired the handsome man.

He narrowed his eyes at her in scrutiny. "You're in Konohagakure," he stated the obvious, and she felt small under his gaze. She didn't like it. Nope, not one bit. "And it looks like you're a long way from home."

She rolled her eyes and waved the hand that was not holding her wallet at her red luggage case.

"What makes you say that?" The evident sarcasm in her tone was dripping from the question, and the handsome man looked amused.

"I think that's a bit obvious I'm traveling," Sakura relented, running a hand through her hair. "I've never heard of a town like this in England before..."

The beautiful man raised a hand, and gently took one of her locks in his grasp. Sakura froze in her spot at the action, blood rising to her face in a pleasant blush. Her candy floss hair felt like silk in his fingers, and he chuckled. _Damn,_ Sakura thought. _His voice is smoother than velvet..._

"No, you are a lot farther away from home than you think." He shook his head, and those warm eyes flashed red for a brief second. "I will see you again soon, Haruno Sakura," and then he was gone, swallowed by the crowd.

Said girl gaped at the spot where the tall man had been previously occupying.

"How the hell did he know my name?" She asked the empty air, knowing she wouldn't get an answer but still hoping for one.

 **~The damp city streets, their sodium glare...~**

Sakura pushed past the strangers around her, her luggage making noise as it rolled along glistening cobblestone streets. She huddled more into her dark pink peacoat and warm white scarf, feeling the chilly autumn wind creep through to her bones.

The trees and stores along the sidewalk scintillated from the remains of the downpour she must've missed earlier. The people passing by were grey and faceless to her, unnamed people. None of them had stood out like the man she had come across earlier. Thinking back on it, Sakura guessed he knew her name due to the fact that he had saved her wallet from falling into less than savory hands, but that was a bit unlikely. Her ID was tucked into the back corner of the leather wallet, and he had to have snooped in order to find it.

 **~Of rush-hour headlights pitted with pearls of rain~**

Alluring black eyes that flashed red in the light stayed within the reaches of her consciousness as she walked along the sidewalks sandwiched between quaint stores and large roads.

The cars in the cobblestone streets glistened from the milky pearls of dew on the headlights, and city sounds of people murmuring and cars driving by, and music from street performers all melted together into a busy symphony.

Wherever she was, it was pretty. She had no idea where she was going, but it was a work in progress. Before Sakura could take one more step, she was grabbed roughly by the wrist.

"Hey!" She cried out angrily. What was with strangers and wanting to talk to her today? Her other hand let go of her bags and lashed out at the captor of her appendage. She received a grunt for her efforts, but sadly, no release of her wrist.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"Nope, sorry blossom, I don't think I'm allowed to, or want to do that." A voice that made her shiver, and not in the good way, declared on her right. She turned her green eyes up to the man who was holding her captive. Glasses flashed, and black eyes that stared in a way that made her shift farther from this man even more.

"Yeah, ok buddy, I really suggest you stop touching me, and let me go on my merry way," Sakura snarled ferociously.

"Or you'll do what?" The man with the grey hair chuckled. "No can do, blossom. My boss has had me searching for a long time for someone with your ability. I'm afraid I can't let you go 'your merry way.'" He pushed up his glasses and they glinted ominously once more.

"Your boss? Tell your boss to find someone else to creep on! I have nothing you could want!" Sakura growled, trying to suppress the panic that was beginning to build inside her. She was in a place she didn't know with no one to protect her, no evident police force, and this guy was starting to scare her.

He chuckled. "Oh, but you do. You have something very important to my master, and it's crucial that we get it, no matter what," he tugged her wrist closer to his frame, and Sakura tried to wriggle away.

"Get away from me, you creep!" She cried indignantly. She began to struggle. "I'll scream!" She threatened him, lungs filling up with air already.

He smiled, and the image made her want to vomit. This guy was dangerous. So dangerous. Too dangerous. "Go ahead and do it. These people can't help you." He gestured to the crowd. "They're fading away slowly with each day. And even if they could hear you, their existence is so washed out, they can't physically do anything." He smirked once more, hissing those words out like some sort of snake.

Dread pooled in the pinkette's stomach as she watched the grey crowd pass her by, almost translucent in a way she had not seen before. She was helpless in this man's strong grip, and unable to do anything about it. Her hope was dwindling, but she would not let her captor know this.

"I'm not going down without a fight! Get away!" She pulled and twisted and attempted to kick, but he swiped her legs away and prevented her fist from beating his face in.

"Don't bother, Haruno Sakura."

There it was again! Why did everyone know her name, but she was left out of the loop? She didn't know a single person here, but they all seemed to know her.

"Kabuto..."

Another voice, although much nicer than Kabuto's, interrupted her struggling. The stranger, now known as Kabuto, blocked her view from this newcomer with his body, almost like a shield.

"What do you want, Hyūga?" He spat in his slimy voice.

The Hyūga guy responded with just as much venom. "I want you to let the girl go." Kabuto laughed. It was a horrible sound. "You know I can't do that, Neji. What would Orochimaru-sama say?"

Neji, the man she was trying to take a peek at, calmly replied. "Nothing I would care to hear. The girl is important. I can not let you have her."

This Neji guy sounded like he was trying to save her, Sakura thought, the cogs in her bright mind turning a mile a minute. She needed to distract Kabuto somehow so that she could slip away. She stepped on her tip toes and managed to peer over her captors shoulder. Green eyes met milky white ones, and Sakura knew she would come out of this confrontation alive. Neji caught a glimpse of enchanting green eyes, but focused on Kabuto. Admiring the girls eyes could come later, when she was safe from the snake and his disciples.

Kabuto scoffed. "As if I'll let you have her," he delivered flippantly. Sakura growled, and kicked her foot into the back of Kabuto's knees, while wrenching her hand out of his bruising grip. "As if I'll let you decide for me!" She snarled, and retreated to stand beside Neji. Her chocolate haired companion, looked down at her with milky white eyes. They were a bit unsettling without pupils, but the impression she had of this man was much better than the one who was getting up from his impromptu injury.

Kabuto cackled. "Oh, yes. You are just what Orochimaru-sama is looking for."

Sakura shivered, and Neji coiled like a cat ready to strike. He kept his eyes trained on the unnerving male with grey hair and glasses, his body stiff.

"Orochimaru will do nothing good. What makes you think I, or anyone in their right mind would allow her to fall into his hands?" Kabuto just chuckled darkly, and Sakura shivered again.

"I can see you won't be agreeing anytime soon. Oh well. We'll just have to take her then."

A wickedly sharp knife appeared in his hands, glistening and calling for blood and carnage to be spilt. Bloodlust filled the air, and Sakura swore she couldn't feel her legs.

Kabuto lunged forward. "You have to get out of here, now!" Neji screamed, as he blocked Kabuto's attack with a blade of his own. "B-but-"

"Now, Sakura!" He turned his head slightly, and looked into her eyes once more.

" _Go_ ," he mouthed, pleadingly.

The desperate look in his otherworldly eyes brought feeling back into her legs, and she had control over herself once more. She dashed blindly into the streets, not caring as cars honked and swerved to evade her. Sakura had never felt so compelled to escape. All her mind was telling her to do was, run, run, _run!_

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she sprinted until she her sides stitched with the effort, and her lungs burned for air. She had been running with no destination in mind. The rights and lefts blended together, as now she had no clue where she was. She hadn't thought to remember landmarks or street signs or anyway to get back to that train track. She was lost and alone, and the threat of Kabuto still very eminent.

"Oh, God. What am I going to do?" She cried softly.

 **~For my eyes still reflect the half remembered moon.~**

She was a sitting duck out here in the middle of the empty street, so she trudged onwards.

It was late at night, the moon suspended above her like a silent guardian. She turned around a corner, and passed by a sign that said ' _Tea Avenue_ ' and glided by colorful signs and banners.

"I hope I can find someone..." Sakura said under her breathe to no one in particular. She would much prefer that someone to be Neji and someone _not_ like Kabuto. Even that stranger who returned her wallet made her feel safer than in the presence of Kabuto. She shuddered to think what his master was like.

Twisting and turning at a few more street ends, Sakura became increasingly worried. It was most certainly not good to be alone, in a city where people were hunting you down, at night. Most of the streets she had been through were barely lit, and by now the city was beginning to sleep.

Sakura saw a shadowy figure at the corner of the street. By now, the pink haired girl could care less who this person was, but the chance that they might offer safety. She ran forwards again, shouting, "Wait!"

The figure didn't turn, or show any indication of hearing her plea. She kicked her legs into high gear, and made to move forwards again. She reached out to touch the person, but her hand went right through. Her eyes widened. Goosebumps crawled up her arm at the frigid sensation of her appendage in the mirages body.

"Oh, Kami," She gasped. "This can't be happening..."

She sank to her knees, the shock from her impossible day finally beginning to sink in.

"No. No, no, nononono-"

A hand placed itself on her shoulder, stopping her anxiety from building more.

She turned. Bright blue eyes and sun-kissed skin and sunflower yellow hair, and a strange sensation of having met this man before her all rolled into one thought. Utter relief.

"A gorgeous girl like you shouldn't be out here alone at night, ne?" He smiled, not unkindly. He gestured for her to stand up, and she did, wiping away the beginning of tears.

"Are you lost?" He asked again, meeting her eyes with his own kind ones. Sakura took a moment to appreciate them. They were like an open sky, with not a cloud in sight. _So pretty..._

Smiling sheepishly, she responded, "Yeah, you could say I'm pretty far from home."

The blonde man snorted a bit. "You're a lot farther away than you'd think."

She sent the man a funny look. It was his turn to smile sheepishly, whispered cheeks turning rosy.

"C'mon, let's get you somewhere safe. Oh, I know! Let's go to Ichiraku ramen! They have the best pork ramen, but the miso ramen's pretty good too, dattebayo!" The excitable blonde took off with a skip, and it took Sakura twice the amount of steps he took to keep up with his long legs. He led her through twists and turns throughout the downtown section of the city, before they came to a little ramen stand.

The wind chime twinkled cheerfully as the young man parted the curtains for her, before following after.

"Naruto!" An old man crowed from behind the pots of boiling broth. Naruto, the sunny man, smiled, showing off white teeth.

"Hey Teuchi! I've come for some of your delicious ramen, dattebayo!" The old man gave him a fond look, and began to prepare a bowl of ramen. "The usual?" He asked, already beginning on the order, not actually needing an answer. Naruto was a very, very long time customer, and a regular too.

"And who's your pretty friend?" Naruto glanced down at Sakura, before blushing slightly and laughing nervously.

"Umm, what's your name again?"

Sakura blinked. Then, a giggle she couldn't contain burst out, followed by more. Naruto made her feel safe. She's never met him before, but something deep within her felt soothed by his mere presence. And so, she relaxed; the strange and stressful events of the day leaving her as she laughed to the point of tears.

Naruto smiled as he watched the beautiful curve of her smile stretched her cupid's bow lips and her eyes shine like two rare, precious jewels against her creamy complexion. Her eyes closed as she threw her head back, exposing a long, swan-like neck and hair that just barely touched her collarbones. _Wow,_ was about all Naruto could compute at the moment.

She wiped a tear of mirth away from her eye, and tried again. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Please take care of me." Teuchi, who didn't miss Naruto's appreciative looks, grinned.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now, what would you like?"

Sakura ordered the same as her blonde companion and settled into a stool with a happy sigh. Their food arrived quickly, and Sakura began to shovel in her ramen at an impressive speed. Ramen wasn't her favorite food of all time -that was umeboshi and tempura and sushi- but she hadn't eaten all day, and hadn't realized how hungry she actually was. Granted, she didn't eat nearly as quickly as Naruto.

"Sakura, I was wondering, how did you even get here?"

Sakura looked over at the curious blonde. "By train?"

Naruto chuckled slightly. "Well, obviously. I know I was never the smartest in class, but I can tell you really shouldn't be here."

The chopsticks heading for Sakura's mouth stilled. "What do you mean?" She asked him quietly, seriously. He sighed, feeling the somber mood. If it was one thing Naruto was good at, it was reading people's emotions.

"What I mean is, you, don't belong here. Not in Konohagakure, or any other part of this world."

Sakura took note of how he said 'this world.' "Are you implying that we're not on Earth or something?"

"Well, technically we are, but..." The blonde trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "But, what?" The pinkette asked sharply.

"We're in a dimension of sorts. You've somehow managed to cross from the land of the living to here, the grey area." Naruto's beautiful eyes searched her face, and he said,

"You're in the spirit world, Sakura."

~A Ghost in Waterloo Station~

Well. There it is. I am currently low-key feeling really good posting this. Fanfiction was being such an asshole while I was trying to upload this, but I feel fantastic knowing I finally posted it! Maybe with some encouragement and some reviews, I'll actually be able to finish it! XD Tell me what you guys think, and see you in the next chapter!

 **Ciao, Anbu-chan**


End file.
